Bad to the bone
by destiny.duffy.14
Summary: Arnold's Dark side takes over Arnold's body after he gets hit by a motor bicycle going 25 mph.


**BAD TO THE BONE.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine Hey Arnold belongs to Nick**

**One day Arnold saves a little girl from wandering out into the street. Then the next few days his split personality takes over and causes problems. **

One day as Arnold walked down the street heading for his school he heard the sound of crying. It was a little girl and she was running after her ball that had gotten away from her. Naturally Arnold being the nice and noble person he is ran to get the girl before she ran out into the street. He managed to stop the little girl but the ball slipped from his grasp. Arnold quickly smiled to the girl and told him to stay there as he got her ball.

Little did Arnold realize that a motorcycle was speeding down the street at high speed. The collision sent him flying back as the bike skidded to a stop. The next day Arnold awoke in the hospital, with his head bandaged and his memory a bit fuzzy. He looked to his right and saw his parents and grandparents at the side of his bed.

"Hey sport how you feeling?" Miles asked quietly, relieved that he woke up at last.

"What...ugh.. happened?" Arnold moaned as he rubbed his temples from the bright light beside him.

"Y-You got hit by a motorcycle going 25 miles per hour. That's what happened!" Stella frowned disappointed at her son's carelessness. She then smiled relieved that he was okay now. "Anyway I'm glad you're still with us Arnold. Just be more careful next time. "

Arnold moaned a bit before smiling at his mom and nodded. "Okay mom..."

"Well we'll let the doctors know that you're awake. Then rest up okay Shortman" Phil smiled placing his hand on Pookie's shoulder.

"Alright... I'll see you guys later then?..." Arnold asked as he smiled up at them with tired eyes. Phil smiled and answered "Sure... We'll still be here when they're done." Everyone smiled at him and then left the room.

For the next few days after he was released Arnold felt very differently. He had some memory loss from time to time, and when he would remember other people he was close to him would look at him kind of funny. Like he'd grown a second head to his already still healing football-head.

"What?..."

Gerald hesitated but answered "You've been acting pretty weird lately Arnold. Are you sure you can't remember what happened to you?"

"Yeah pretty sure Gerald, but maybe it'll come back like the doctors told me. In a week it should all go back to normal."

"Whatever man. Just take it easy alright?"

"Sure thing." Arnold smiled as they both did their signature handshake bidding each other farewell.

As Arnold walked down the street alone a somewhat sinister smile slowly formed from his once calm exterior.

WITHIN Arnold's mind...

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND THEN YOU'LL BE LOCKED IN HERE FOR A LONG TIME!" Arnold yelled as he was locked in a small cage.

"Hey, hey calm down man. What's with all the hostility." Evil Arnold spoke as he appeared before him. The smile never wavering.

"You took over my body. You've manipulate some of my friends. Like Harold, Sid, and Stinky giving Principal Wartz a box of laxative, saying it was chocolate and from Miss Slovac. Who clearly doesn't work here anymore! You kind of set up Sid with Rhonda, and now Curly wants to kill Sid. "

"Can't a guy have a little fun before He go back in this made up jail. " Dark Arnold smiled wider turning away and heading back to the outside world.

"NO HE CAN'T CAUSE YOUR NOT REAL!" Arnold shouted as he disappeared in the forever white jail cell.

As dark Arnold chuckled to himself, he then spotted a familiar blond bomb shell walking down the street. He slowly snuck up behind her. 'We'll see whose real once I steel your girlfriend from you'

"Hey Helga how's it going?" The sleazy Arnold spoke looking her up and down before placing his thumb under her chin. He cut her off and placed his arm behind her. Leaning it on the brick wall behind her.

Helga was clearly surprised and shocked to see him. She didn't hear him coming up from behind her at all. The closeness between the two made her blush.

"Uh.. Hey t-there Football-head. What are you -"

Dark Arnold cut her off however and said "Quit with the pleasantries babe. I came here to sweep you off your feet and take you on a romantic date. You in? "

Helga was quite puzzled. Never has Arnold not once called her babe, cause it was so demeaning towards her. Once more he knew she hated being snuck up on since they were kids. Helga squinted and studied Arnold expressions, feeling very suspicious towards him. He clearly wasn't acting like her always loving, caring, honest, and patient Arnold at this point. As he looked more annoyed than her. As she hadn't answered his question.

Helga gritted her teeth at him and poked him in the chest. "Now listen here buck-o. No one, and I MEAN NO ONE EVER CALLS HELGA G. PATAKI BABE! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU! " Helga then reeled back her fist and knocked him on his butt. "And another thing DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON ME AGAIN!"

IN ARNOLD'S HEAD...

As Dark Arnold was flung back into Arnold's mind, he crashed into and through the real Arnold's mind jail bars, setting him free.

"Ugh..." Dark Arnold groaned as he sat up. "If that is your girl friend you can have her. Sheesh what a punch.." He complained rubbing his new found bruise and bloody cheek.

"Oh that's nothing what I'm gonna do to you later!" Arnold shouted grasping a hold of Dark Arnold's shoulder very tightly. "However, I'm going to have to leave you locked up for now as I deal with MY girlfriend." Arnold smiled as he let go of him and stormed out of the imaginary fixed cage.

He turned and looked at him with a pendent stare one last time before locking it shut.

"I'll be seeing you later..."

As Arnold quickly sprung up and off the ground Helga was surprised but unsure if she should hit him again. Though that thought was completely erased when Arnold wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

"Helga thank you so much!" Arnold smiled happily rubbing his nose into her hair. "I thought I was going to be stuck in there forever!"

Uh... Hey back off I don't understand what you're talking about Football-head!" Helga shouted trying to squirm her way free from him.

Arnold pulled back and let her go. He put his arms behind him and looked down. "Oh uh sorry Helga, It's just a lot of things were going haywire in my head and... Look I'm sorry. Would you like to go get some ice cream with me? "

Helga was a bit flabbergasted but then sighed, "Sure... Why not, but you better explain all this to me when we get there football-head. And you better not try any funny stuff or I'll hit you again!"

Arnold smiled and bowed to her, taking her hand in his "Sure Helga, whatever you say"

THE END.


End file.
